Yearnings
by PitaBread
Summary: oneshot, yuri MATURE READERS ONLY! Kagome/Miroku/Sango When Kagome's alone for the first time in three years, she finds that she has certain yearnings...


A/N: Don't ask. The ol' muse is running around inside my head at light speed, and this popped in my head conveniently at four in the morning as I was about to go to sleep and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. So here it is. As always, the characters belong to one Rumiko Takahashi, not me. Because if they DID belong to me, this would be fact, not fan-fiction. Let it be known that I like to be thorough – I do NOT do things half-assed. OMG, longest lemon EVAR.

**WARNING!!! Yuri AND threesome. If you are uncomfortable with these things, turn away now! You have been warned!**

"_If you need a fix -  
Let me be the one you can call.  
If you want a fix -  
I can give you what you need.  
If you need a fix -  
Baby, you know I can give you  
More and more, on and on."_ - **Fix, Blackstreet**

Yearnings

"I dunno how long this is gonna take, Kagome. But I swear I'll come back to you as soon as I can," he told her with a fierce look in his amber eyes that made her believe him.

She didn't get a chance to reply before he took her face in his hands and kissed her with longing, enough to get her heart racing in anticipation for something that would not occur again until he returned from his brother's lands in the West.

It had been odd, this request from Sesshoumaru. He had not come personally, and she hadn't been present when Jaken came, but between the little imp's imperious behavior and Inuyasha's lack of knowledge when it came to their father's lands, she had no idea why Inuyasha was going. Of course, no one could figure it out, but it must be something important if the Taiyoukai was asking for his brother's help.

They had offered to go with him – Miroku and Sango especially had pleaded, as it would offer a brief respite from their three children – but he declined. Even Kagome was expected to stay behind. Jaken hadn't exactly told them they couldn't come along, but Inuyasha wanted to do this alone, and they respected his wishes.

This would be the first time they were separated for more than a few hours since they had gotten married three years ago. There were no children – Kaede suspected they couldn't have children because of Inuyasha's hanyou heritage – which was fine with Kagome, but was hard on Inuyasha. Of course, this didn't stop him from _trying_.

She faux-complained to Sango about it, who did the same with her own husband. Of course, _they_ had no problem procreating. The girls giggled about their incorrigible husbands when the men were around. But often, when they were alone, they were able to have serious conversations about sex. They talked about positions, techniques, and what they liked. Grown, married women, they were comfortable with each other. And after Naraku, talking about sex was a piece of cake.

Two weeks after Inuyasha had left Kagome outside their modest home to travel to his brother's land, she found herself feeling anxious. Not for Inuyasha's safety… It was something else entirely. She wanted him home, but not because she thought he was in danger. Unawares of what her body was telling her, Kagome ignorantly went about her day. She had never had the opportunity to miss having sex, because Inuyasha – able to sense when she was aroused – made it impossible. So now that he wasn't around, her ripe, twenty-two year old body was sending her signals. She just had no idea what it was.

It was when she was near the river, washing clothes, that it had hit her. She had picked up her old sweater, and it was water-logged. When she lifted it out of the water, the cool liquid dripped heavily down her haori. It soaked through, and when it dripped onto her breasts and her nipples hardened, she groaned and it was as if a lightning bolt had struck her.

_Oh_, she thought. _That's what's been going on_…

She finished washing the things she needed, purposefully dripping water onto her breasts occasionally. Walking back to her home, she hung the clothes outside. She had made up her mind, and a curl of anticipation was fluttering low in her belly. She made a point to change out of her miko's clothes – the people would know she was not on duty if she was wearing her 'strange clothes' and were less likely to stop her. They would go to Kaede.

Wearing the same outfit that had brought her back to the Feudal Era, Kagome walked to the nearest hot spring. Luckily, it was nearly dinnertime and the villagers would be sitting down to eat; the onsen should be empty.

She was right, and undressed quickly. Leaving her clothes on the sun-warmed boulder next to the water's edge, the young woman eased her way in, the warm water soothing her and caressing her skin in a delicious expectancy. She found a good spot to lean against and cupped the water, letting it drip down her body. This water was warm, however, so her nipples didn't tighten from the cold, but from eagerness. Realizing this, Kagome reached down to pluck at one, no stranger to doing so. She had done it many times while making love to Inuyasha. But it was different this time – her husband was not here, and she was expected to help herself.

There was a strange thrill to being here in the outdoors, pleasing herself. Before long, she had one of her breasts in each hand, her fingers pinching away at the little pink peaks. She finally could take it no longer. Her right hand travelled down slowly, down her taut stomach and past her belly button. When she touched herself, there was no surprise, but the thrill of doing it was still pulsing through her veins and she parted her legs to gain better access.

There wasn't much hair – she had picked up on the custom of shaving while in high school and had made sure to bring razors with her before she left her world for good. With little resistance, she quickly found the places that made her moan and squirm. She pressed her fingers harder against her clitoris, rubbing little circles that felt so good she wished it could last forever but wanting what was to come just as much.

Her left hand still plucking at her erect nipple, she played with herself, finding what she liked. Inuyasha was good with her, but she had never done this herself, so it was relatively new. She realized that a firm, fast stroke was what made her quiver, and she was close when she heard someone call her name.

"Kagome?" a feminine voice asked tentatively.

Kagome stood and spun, hiding her hands behind her back. The disappointment from losing the hold on her impending orgasm was palpable, and her heart was thundering in her throat.

"Oh, h-hi, Sango," she stammered nervously.

Sango tried not to let the shock cross her face. She hadn't seen what her friend was doing, but the pert nipples and flushed cheeks made it clear. Every millisecond she stood there, Kagome's cheeks flushed brighter, and the old friend had no idea how to deal with this.

"Um, I came to your house to ask if you wanted to join us for dinner, but you weren't there. But your clothes were drying, so I figured you had to be nearby…" Sango could hear herself rambling, something she rarely did. She could sense her own cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Yeah," Kagome replied, averting her eyes. From the look on Sango's face, she had figured out what was going on. "I, uh, needed a b-bath…"

The air hung between them like a heavy curtain except without the privacy, and finally, Sango found how to lessen the mood.

"So, your husband is not pleasing you?" she asked, an impish smile on her face.

The mood lightened some, and Kagome giggled, still uncomfortable but not embarrassed any more. "Oh, he pleases me just fine, Sango. Just because I don't have living proof of our pleasures doesn't mean we're not creating them."

Sango laughed. "Oh, really? Then what are you doing here? I suppose you are cold in this hot spring?" She made a show of looking at Kagome's breasts. They had since calmed, but Kagome knew what her nipples must have looked like moments ago.

Kagome sighed. It took her a few moments, but she decided to open up. "I miss him," she said, looking dejected.

Sango felt her friend's pain. She and Miroku had not been separated for more than two days since their marriage. She undressed to join Kagome in the spring. She wrapped her arms around Kagome from the side. "It's been a while, ne?"

Kagome nodded. "I don't know what's taking so long, but it must be important if he isn't back yet, right?"

Sango knew her friend was mostly looking for agreement, but she honestly felt the same way. He had been devastated before he even left. She nodded. After a moment, Sango moved to wade in the water opposite Kagome, but the movement caused her arm to brush against her friend's nipples, making them pronounced once again and sending a tingle straight to Kagome's core.

Both girls inhaled sharply. Kagome felt awful that she could react to her best friend's touch in such a manner, and Sango felt bad that she had caused it. They refused to look at each other.

"Would you like me to leave you?" Sango said demurely.

"No!" Kagome replied a little too quickly.

She had merely been embarrassed about the situation and didn't want Sango to leave thinking that she had left her friend Kagome to masturbate in the onsen. But Sango felt an unexpected reaction. When Kagome had desperately answered, a little thrill ran up her spine. She began to breathe heavily, her large breasts bobbing in the water. Kagome noticed but said nothing. In fact, it made her ache just a little more, knowing she had that effect on her friend and wondering exactly what Sango was thinking.

"Y-you want me to stay?" Sango asked, her husky voice barely above a whisper.

Kagome nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Okay," the chocolate-eyed woman said, absently moving closer to Kagome.

All was quiet, but there was a tension in the air that could not be denied. The electricity was so strong you could practically hear it crackle, and Kagome licked her lips, wondering where this would lead. After a few minutes of this stale-mate, Kagome turned to her friend to tell her that she was getting out. Inadvertently, this brought her face to face with the other woman and their nipples – both hard from anticipation – brushed against each other. Each received a shock that could not be denied, and they gasped together. Sango, the more shy of the two, was about to apologize when suddenly the shorter Kagome reached up and kissed Sango. It was soft and lingering, and the electricity intensified. Both were shocked at what had just occurred, and Kagome almost gave up after a few moments when Sango took control.

With a hard mouth, Sango's lips crushed to Kagome's, and they kissed feverishly, learning each other's taste and feel. As they settled into a comfortable rhythm, they began to feel other things: the way their nipples grazed against each other's, how their dark hair – ebony and chocolate – brushed against their skin and made them shiver despite the warm water, and how their smaller, smoother bodies felt against each other.

Feeling emboldened, Kagome reached up to caress the other woman's breast. Sango moaned as her head rolled back, pushing harder into Kagome's palm. Encouraged, Kagome pulled at the taut, soft skin, allowing it to become even harder. But it was when she bent down to take the firm peak into her mouth that Sango hissed, a hand shooting up into the miko's wavy locks and entwining in them. The older woman made a whining noise as she held Kagome's mouth to her as if to keep her there forever. The young temptress had no plans on going anywhere, finding that this gave her much pleasure. She suckled and licked, and her ministrations caused the object of her attention to squirm, needing to release the tension that was rapidly building deep within her.

Kagome switched sides, and after a moment of brief teasing, she bit down. With a cry of pleasure, Sango's head shot up and looked into the ice-blue eyes that were smirking seductively at her. _Two can play at that game_, she thought as she pushed her friend back towards the wall. When Kagome hit the bank, the devious woman placed an arm on either side of her, locking her in place. Smirking, she started off with a languorous, deep kiss that made Kagome forget why she should be afraid. Then she moved down to torture her friend the way she had just been tortured.

The light nips on her nipples made her whimper, and when she was whipped into a frenzy, Sango stopped but did not release her. Opening her hazed, azure eyes, she only had time to register that one of her friend's hands was sliding down her side under the surface of the water. But she quickly forgot once Sango's mouth was upon hers again. By the gods, Sango was the most erotic kisser there could be! Of course, she didn't have much experience, but the way she teased, sometimes keeping just out of reach…

Sango had been counting on this distraction, and then her hand was near Kagome's hot center. She felt Kagome stiffen, then relax again almost immediately. There was no one in the world Kagome trusted more than Sango, and for her to be nervous now, after they had come this far, was ridiculous. The younger woman knew this, but Sango was still surprised when she felt Kagome angle herself higher, so that Sango was touching her directly.

The intimacy of it sent them both into a crazed state. Suddenly, slow and careful was no longer good enough for either. Sango was everywhere at once. She pushed a finger into Kagome, eliciting a moan from the raven-haired beauty. Simultaneously, she took a nipple hard into her mouth. Kagome's leg lifted out of the water to wrap around her friend's shapely hip and suckled on the neck that was so graciously presented to her. Sango pumped her finger a few times before letting another finger join the party, and the sensation of finally being filled made Kagome crazy with need. She left Sango's neck to push the woman's head up and attacked her large breasts, suckling greedily. This drove Sango on harder, and she did something unexpected. Using her thumb, she massaged Kagome's clitoris as she used the other fingers to stretch her.

It didn't take long. Little grunts started to come from the younger of the two every time she was filled, and all the stimulation sent her over the edge. She let go of the breast she was latched on to and cried out as an earth-shattering climax shook her small frame.

When she looked back to her friend, she took in the disheveled hair, the glazed look in her brown eyes that were only half-open with lust, and the flushed cheeks, with lips that matched. Wanting to return the favor, the bold younger woman spun her friend around and pushed. There was nowhere to go, so Sango looked at her friend curiously. Kagome pushed again, and then it dawned on the cocoa-haired woman; with an easy push, she was up on the bank. But that wasn't enough for the eager Kagome.

The miko pushed herself up onto the bank as well, and Sango turned so that she was fully out of the water. Kagome kneeled between the long, muscled legs in front of her. Bending low, she stalked up the curvy body until she was leaning over Sango's heat. Bending, she tasted Sango with her tongue. Although tangy, the taste wasn't strong, since she had been in the water. So Kagome licked again, and the sensitive Sango bucked her hips in response. Kagome was pleased with the response and held the luscious hips down as she suckled the engorged flesh. Sango, hyper-sensitive in this region, could barely hold on. Her hands were clenched into the ebony tresses that splayed around her taut stomach.

When Kagome added a finger, it was too much. Sango's sultry voice cried out in her own blinding light of bliss. Kagome smirked, but didn't attempt to straighten herself. Neither had much time to think because they heard a noise that had interrupted Sango's orgasm.

Unbeknownst to them, around the time that Kagome had reached her peak, a certain ex-monk had wandered into the forest to find the wife that had never come home. She had told him she was going to look for their friend to invite her for dinner, but that had been three-quarters of an hour ago. Worried, he brought their children to Kaede's who, after a short explanation, was happy to look after them. Now, he was glad he made the choice to not bring them along.

He had heard noises – womanly noises – and, being the person he is, forgot his wife and troubles and followed the sounds. He heard the very distinct sound of a woman reaching her peak and crept into the bushes, realizing it was coming from the hot spring. He had no trouble hiding, since he had spied here many times. But he had no idea the treasure he would find.

He had been unfamiliar with the voice, since he had never been with Kagome in that way, but it was all too obvious what had happened. His own dear wife's head was resting on Kagome's shoulder, and the younger woman was panting, her eyes closed. Kagome had been the one who cried out. Which meant that his Sango had been the one who caused it. And then it clicked in his brain.

_Sango. With Kagome. In an onsen. Making love. My wife. My best friend's wife. Together._

He surprised himself with the ferocity and suddenness of his raging erection. He doubted he'd ever gotten so hard so quickly. But there was no time to think. Suddenly, Kagome was pushing Sango up onto the grass, and Miroku was extremely disappointed. He thought he was too late. And then the fiery Kagome was hovering above his wife whose anxious eyes were watching with such lust he wished to run into the open and claim her. But she would be angry, so he decided to keep this image for himself.

And then the ebony head lowered in between his wife's legs, and Sango, ever so sensitive, began to tremble and groan. He knew this well. She wouldn't last long, especially if… Unbeknownst to him, his hand had found his pulsing erection, and now at the lovely sight before him, it throbbed, demanding release. Miroku didn't know how long he had been gripping it, but it was heavy with need. Parting his robes, he watched Kagome lick and suckle his wife and watched her writhe under the younger woman. He stroked himself, knowing that he would never forget this, and his hard pumping brought him to climax quickly. Quietly, he relieved himself of the pent-up load and was going to turn away when he saw Kagome bring her hand up for further assistance. He knew Sango didn't have a chance. He wished they were able to do this – wished it was he suckling Sango. They hadn't been that free with each other in some time; when you had three young children, there was no time for such a thing. Every once in a while someone would offer to take the children, but three was a lot for anyone to handle.

As expected, Sango could take only so much with all the attention centered on her most intimate spots and cried out. It wasn't fair, it should be he who enjoyed his wife… And as Kagome lifted her face, his emotions got the best of him and he shifted noisily. The two women went stiff immediately.

"Who's there?" he heard Kagome say in a strong voice. He knew Sango would not have been able to find her voice just yet. Maybe in another seven seconds. He stayed silent.

"I know someone's there. I heard you," she called out again.

"We are more than capable of defending ourselves," he finally heard his wife say, although she still sounded breathless – and rightfully so.

He decided it was time. Forgetting to fix his robes, he began to come out of hiding. Kagome was still crouched over Sango, but it seemed like a defensive stance now.

Instantly, Kagome flushed crimson to her chest. She made no move to grab her clothes, since they were a distance away on the boulder. In her current position, Miroku had quite the view, and felt his cock twinge in interest. He was intrigued – Kagome was shorn and it allowed for a very detailed view. Another pulse from his growing erection told him that he was currently immodest. He had the decency to blush lightly, but when he met his wife's gaze, the hungry look in her eyes told him that she had been feeling their lack of intimacy as much as he had.

Without a word, he went to her. Kagome started to move aside, but Sango grabbed her arm, keeping her in place. The grey-eyed man bent over his wife, devouring her lips. Kagome felt uncomfortable, but nothing was really happening, so she settled on her knees next to Sango. The taijiya grasped her husband's head and arched her back, aching for contact. His thick member dangled between them, and Kagome eyed it wearily. Her lust stirred, and it became stronger as she watched the couple.

Not wanting to force anything upon her friend, Sango lifted a leg promiscuously onto her husband's back. With his raging manhood already exposed, she grasped the thick cock and stroked it with a firm grasp, moving slowly. Not having felt this ecstasy in some time, Miroku hissed from the exquisite contact. Kagome's lids began to lower as she grew more aroused. His generous erection taunted her from Sango's grip. It wasn't as fat as Inuyasha's, but she would be damned if it wasn't longer. A lot longer. Suddenly, the little miko couldn't help imagine how that cock would feel in between her thighs. Embarrassed by the thought of having sex with her friend's husband, she looked up to Sango's face, but her friend was already watching her. With her other hand, the demon huntress beckoned Kagome to come closer.

In a lustful trance, she obeyed, shuffling forward on her knees until she was flush against the older woman. Getting her husband's attention, he looked up to see Sango motion towards the fiery miko with her head. He couldn't believe it. He gawked, and Sango raised an eyebrow. Knowing that look, he realized she was serious. Kagome watched the interaction and wondered what would happen.

Carefully, as if this was a dream and it would vanish if he moved to quickly, Miroku sat up on his knees. With one last glance at Sango, then at Kagome, he reached forward for the young woman's face. She allowed him to do so, although she still felt like she was betraying Sango. But the hungry look in her friend's eyes told her she had nothing to worry about. And then, Miroku's mouth was on hers. He had a softer approach than Inuyasha. It was more sensual, like Sango's kiss. But he quickly moved on. Eager to taste the unknown, he trailed his lips down her jaw and neck, stopping to suckle there as Sango had. Kagome began to remove the robes he wore. Then he was continuing, further south until he reached her pert nipples. She gasped at the contact.

It was different – this felt like Inuyasha's mouth, except without the fangs. He suckled greedily, massaging her breast at the same time. He was rough, and switched often, back and forth. Kagome noticed he was frantic, and when she searched for Sango, she realized why – her friend was under them, her husband's cock deep down her throat. Sango's expert mouth worked him hard, and he in turn worked Kagome. He reached for her clitoris and found it, rubbing firm, little strokes. He seemed intrigued by the difference between the sensitive Sango and the stronger Kagome. He toyed with her, trying to find out what she liked. He made sure his fingers were slippery, then slipped two into her. Kagome moaned, grabbing Sango's attention. The older woman realized her husband wouldn't last too much longer if she kept up her sucking, so she slipped out from both of them.

Since he was taking such liberties with her friend, Sango decided to punish her husband. She made sure he was watching, and as they literally made a triangle, Sango deliberately leaned over to kiss the miko. Miroku whined, feeling left out. She intended it that way, so his wife smirked at him just before reaching to cup his balls. She fondled them, and he moaned. Renewed, he wiggled his fingers inside Kagome and she mewled like a kitten. Sango threw whatever clothing he had left to the side, and his glorious, athletic body was bare to them.

He realized his wife was toying with him, so he decided to get her back. Reclaiming his fingers, he reached down to suckle one of Kagome's pert nipples into his mouth before laying down on the ground, face up. He grabbed the sinuous hips of the younger woman and pulled her on top of him so that she was facing his feet. And then, he licked her with his expert tongue.

By the gods, not even Inuyasha could use his tongue like that! He suckled her with the experience of a professional, and she was writhing upon him in no time. Feeling left out, Sango straddled her husband to take Kagome's now-bouncing breasts in her hands. She pulled on a nipple as her mouth crashed onto the raven-haired miko's. Along with Miroku, his hands gripping her hips tightly and his mouth sucking from her greedily, Sango drove Kagome to completion.

Her cry rang out into the twilight sky, and the couple felt proud of themselves. Kagome lifted herself off of the ex-monk and watched as Sango, now a prime target, playfully tried to jump off her husband. But he wasn't having it. His engorged penis demanded attention from where it was sandwiched in between Miroku's abdomen and Sango's womanly heat. Her moisture enveloped him, and she slid sensually up and down, rubbing herself on him. He groaned with the torture of it and bucked his hips, letting his wife know that this was not to be tolerated.

She smiled wickedly, and in one short, quick move, he had lifted her and impaled her upon him. Her head thrown back in ecstasy, Sango couldn't remember when the last time she had felt Miroku fill her. He was still for a few moments, his teeth clenched. Obviously, he was trying not to let go so soon. But Sango was needy, and she began to rock. Kagome had known the ex-monk was vocal from her talks with Sango, but she hadn't expected it to turn her on so much. Inuyasha barely made a noise when they made love, and this was a totally new experience. She liked it. Feeling her heart race again, she waited for the opportune time to join in.

"S-Sango… if you keep on…" He was pleading with his wife, knowing that she knew exactly what would happen.

Sango, wrapped up in her own mission, paid him no heed. She moved faster and used her weight, grinding her hips into his. His big cock was rubbing the right spot, and she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted… Miroku felt his climax coming. He didn't want to disappoint his wife, so he needed something to distract him. He looked to Kagome, who seemed more than eager to join in. She resumed her earlier position, and when he tried to concentrate on pleasing the sinewy miko, he was able to hold off on coming. This pleased both women to no end, and Kagome pinched her friend's nipples as she bounced on her husband's length.

But this drove Sango to the end. Within a few seconds, the chocolate-haired beauty was crying out her husband's name. He slowed his mouth, and when Sango got off to rest, he got up. Kagome was disappointed. But she was glad she had the opportunity in the first place. Distracted, she looked over at her friend the taijiya, who was still trying to catch her breath. But only a few seconds had ticked by before Miroku was by her side, whispering in her ear.

"You didn't think you'd get off that easily, did you?"

She felt her fire return and she turned to kiss him. She tasted herself on his lips, and soon, his fingers were once again making sure she was wet. He pushed her down, and she went willingly. Miroku hovered above her like a jungle cat, ready to pounce. And pounce, he did. He slid into her slowly, and Kagome couldn't believe the feeling. He reached a spot high within her that she had never felt before. She gasped every time he hit it, and he guessed what was happening. Knowing that for this to work, she needed to come before he did – and he was already so close – he went to work. Grabbing her hips, he lifted the lower half of her body. Her legs came up, and he rested them on his shoulders. Now she was propped up and angled for the perfect thrust. And with that, he pushed into her hard. She cried out from the full feeling, but as she got used to it, she felt something she had never felt before. He was rubbing that spot inside her again, but it made more direct contact this time. Groaning to hold back his peak, Miroku increased the pace.

"Oh… oh… oh…"

It was the tell-tale signals of an orgasm, but it was a different kind. Inuyasha had not been able to make her come in this way, although he always made sure she was satisfied. But Miroku was stirring something inside her that was new and unexplored. It only took a few more thrusts, and her climax exploded without warning. She couldn't even cry out – it was too strong a sensation. She was frozen there. So Miroku, relieved that it was finally his time, used her. As she was paralyzed with convulsions, he laid her down. Then he drove into her repeatedly until he was on the cusp of his own orgasm. With a mighty groan, he pulled out of the miko, spilling his seed onto her breasts. This was new for her also, since she and Inuyasha had never done so – after all, he was trying desperately to be a father. Contradictory, Miroku was not trying to be a father. At least, not with her. And so he had to pull out.

All three lay on the ground, trying to catch their breath. As the most rested, Sango crawled to her husband's side, who kissed her passionately for a moment before having to gasp for air again. Soon, Sango lowered herself into the warm waters, her body and soul relaxed beyond belief. Kagome was the next to join her, and they giggled to each other. Finally, a satiated Miroku followed their example. They all rinsed themselves off, and Miroku left first.

"I'd better go retrieve the children," he said, looking up at the moon. And after dressing, the girls were alone.

"Well," Kagome breathed, "that was something."

Sango blushed.

"Sango?" Kagome said, worry lacing her voice.

"Yes, Kagome?" she answered.

"Are you okay? I mean, things aren't going to be weird now, are they?"

Sango couldn't help but smile at the raven-haired goddess. "Everything will be fine," she reassured her friend.

Kagome smiled, then it left her face. "Sango?" she said again, her voice grave.

"Hm?"

"We should do that again," Kagome said, the smile creeping back onto her moonlit face.

Sango laughed, and they both got dressed to eat a late supper at Sango and Miroku's house.


End file.
